


5th June

by The_Sirius_One



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sirius_One/pseuds/The_Sirius_One
Summary: The Malfoys are happy to welcome their baby, but their happiness is interrupted by someoneHope you like it :)))
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Kudos: 6





	5th June

“Draco?”   
“Yes.”  
“After your grandfather?”  
“My favourite one.”  
“Okay.” Narcissa said as she swaddled her baby gently in her arms. The baby was heavily wrapped in woolen blankets of St. Mungos.   
It was June 5th and the sky was clear, for their was a family line growing in the depths of the Wizarding hospital.  
“Look at him, dear!” Narcissa smiled and showed her love, Lucius, his baby. Lucius scooped his baby boy, carefully, after tucking his wand inside his coat pocket and held him in front of his face.  
The baby was pale skinned, rosy cheeked, faded lips, tiny hands, fingers, toes and body, his head showed tufts of gray hair. “He his magnificent!” Beamed the happy father and gave a peck on his son’s forehead. For he had the name, of his favourite family member.  
He was named as Draco Lucius Malfoy.   
Lucius looked from his tired wife to his healthy baby.  
“Thank you.” He said, nuzzling closer to his beloved wife. “He is a beauty,” Narcissa whispered back and took her son.   
“Well, Cissa,” Lucius said as he sat next to his wife’s hospital bed. “Yes? Luci?” She asked and he smiled wide, for Lucius never let anyone call him that except his wife ofcourse.  
“He cried so loud! I thought the doctor would’ve done smthg wrong.” As Lucius said this, Narcissa laughed, “oh, my poor Luci! You would’ve been so scared!” She stroked her husband’s hair with her left hand and carried their baby with the other.   
“I was. I was half an inch fr opening the door and you, kno, freezing the doctor.” Lucius laughed nervously as he talked and Narcissa smiled at her husband. The baby in her arm, Little Draco moved and swayed in his comfy blankets and the couple sat looking at him for a while until they heard a voice, they didn’t want to at that moment.  
“Cissy!” It was her, Narcissa and Lucius looked at each other  
'why her?' He mentally asked,   
'lets see, open the door,'  
'but…,'  
we have no choice.' as on her command, he did so.   
'From the entrance, came a strong, bold figure, in black clothes, hooded with a dark green cloak, “close the door, luciluci” she said and Lucius flinched. His hand then stayed in his coat pocket for rest of their conversation.  
The hood was taken off and out came the pale face of bold witch. She had black, obsidian eyes, wicked grin and red lips.   
“Let me have a look at my nephew!” He said and took the baby away from her sister. “Oh, this being, same as his parents, all white and invisible!” She laughed at her own joke and slowly started to uncover his blankets. “Bella?” Narcissa interrupted, “I am happy you are here to see your nephew, but why are you removing his comfort?” She asked her elder sister sternly.   
“Branding him.” As she said it, Lucius flew out at her, his wand tip at her neck, he shook from head to toe, but he couldn’t control his anger.  
“Now, now, luciluci! You really thought I would?!” She laughed so loudly, that it made Narcissa flinch in her bed.   
“Give my son to me.” Lucius said and Bellatrix obeyed, she gave him not to Lucius but back to his mom. Maybe the baby sensed it, his mother’s arms, her embrace, for he didn’t look tight as he did in Bella’s hands.  
“I just dropped in here to see my nephew! All away from the dangers of being caught and you welcome me like this?” she said, her dark locks bouncing here and there. “Well, Ill leave then, for the family doesn’t want me!” She chuckled. “But mind me little sister, the sooner Dark Lord knows about your strong son, the better!” And with a high cackle she disapparated leaving a puff black smoke.  
The couple took several minutes and a happy coo for coming out of Bellatrix’s word.  
“Hey Luci?” Narcissa asked as she held him closer to her. Lucius had already made some enchantments and locked the door for he didn’t need any more people barging in on them, giving them murderous ideas.  
“Yes?”  
“He is out of danger for now, and I don’t intend to show him to the others” and by others, Narcissa meant the whole nasty lot of Death Eaters  
“You know something Narcissa?”  
“Yes?”  
“I agree on this with you too.”


End file.
